


Beyond Us

by StarianneEridani



Category: MCYTERs, MCYTs, Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoyHalo has a gun, Finn Is Badass, I have like 5 beta readers, It's not strictly romantic or platonic, M/M, Science Fiction, Some Swearing, archive warnings may change, but also fight scenes, i refuse to die like skeppy's love for bbh after being egg corrupted, it falls into a weird gray area, it has cool sci fi laser guns, lots of fluff, this is gonna be really long so sit tight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarianneEridani/pseuds/StarianneEridani
Summary: A robot rebel and his friends accidentally find a hidden world-between-worlds, secrets centuries old, and the last remaining member of a forgotten society of organic beings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Character designs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fanfiction, and honestly I'm super nervous to share. I'm hoping to one day have this available as a comic, but for now it's just going to remain in text form.  
> At the moment, I'm still working on the first chapter, this is only meant to be a trailer-esque preview of what this AU fanfiction will eventually become. If you liked it, please let me know and I will release the first chapter as soon as possible!

Hi everyone! This isn't a proper chapter, this is just where I'm going to be putting the character designs as I finish them. Right now I only have Skeppy's done, but I'll be adding more as I go!

Thank you all for the support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope these images don't show up way too large on mobile devices... if you're a mobile reader, sorry!!


	2. Trailer: Do you understand what he found?

_DR-M, I don't think you understand the sheer gravity of the situation._ "

The void surrounding the SK model felt like it was swallowing him whole. It was nearly pitch black and went on forever in all directions. Occasionally, a wispy cloud of color would float by, saturated shades of neon which were bright enough to glow.

He could faintly make out dark, spherical structures which blended in with the abyss beyond. They were only visible when clouds floated behind them; the neon light radiating from the clouds being warped and bent as it passed through the spheres. It was like looking through a glass marble, but much, much more massive.

_"Do you understand what that scrap found?”_

Apart from the clouds, the void was empty; save the mysterious rectangular boxes, hovering gently in the zero-gravity of the infinite darkness. They were kept from drifting apart by long, thin metal chains, which didn't appear rusted in the slightest, but looked old and worn nonetheless. Some of the chains had worn enough that they were completely broken.

_“DR-M, this is beyond ‘revolutionary.’ This could change_ everything, _for_ everyone.”

He swam through the nothingness, bringing himself nearer to one of the boxes. Grabbing on to it for support, he studied the mysterious structure. It was mostly white and was noticeably larger than himself; if the box did happen to be hollow, then he could easily fit inside of it. On the front of the box, near the top, was a screen of some sort. No, not a screen; a sheet of blurry glass. Far too blurry for him to see through.

On the side of the box, there _did_ happen to be a screen. It glowed a faint red, and appeared to have writing on it; but it was a sequence of letters that he had never seen before, and he had no idea what it meant.

_“ERROR.”_

_"It's been centuries since that thing was first put into cryosleep, DR-M. It’s been hundreds of years and it hasn't aged a day."_

The SK model used the box as a launchpad to push himself to the next box to his left, which was identical to the first. Once again, the screen was red with the strange indecipherable word. Leaping from box to box, he looked for any that were different from the rest, until he had checked every single one. _Almost_ every single one.

Separated from the others, having drifted away after the chains holding it in place broke apart, was a final box. The robot used as much strength as he could, launching himself off of the other boxes and leaping towards the final one. He drifted through the void for a good ten seconds before finally reaching it.

The screen on the side of the box was green. The sequence of letters on it, while still indecipherable, were different than before: _“STABLE.”_

_“It’s alive. It’s a_ living _creature. IT_ BREATHES, _DR-M! IT_ BREATHES!”

_Why was this box different from the others? Why was the screen a different color? What did the words mean?_ The robot thought to himself. Looking for an answer, he shifted his focus back to the blurred glass. Leaning in closer and focusing his cameras as hard as he could, he attempted to make out the features of whatever was behind the glass. _It almost looked like-_

No. It couldn’t be.

_“It’s a human, DR-M. The last one left.”_


	3. Scrap City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep within a makeshift city lies a blossoming secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! If you're enjoying the fic, maybe consider following me on twitter at @StarianneE for updates? I'll be posting teasers, hints, WIPs for character designs, and more! I'm trying to reach 30 followers by the end of the year, so I'd really appreciate it :)  
> Merry Christmas Eve everyone!

“Dangit, my blasters ran out of charge again.”

The cube-headed robot swiftly ejected the battery cartridge from one of his small laser guns. Bringing it close to his face, he carefully studied the cartridge; it was completely black in color. The small LEDs that used to indicate the remaining charge no longer glowed.

“Seriously? How do you manage to burn through these things so fast? How many fights do you get into?”

“Hey, you can’t get mad at me!” He threw up his hands. “I’m the one who gets these things for you guys! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have them at all!”

“First off, you’re not the only one that goes out to steal weapons. Second, and every single goddamn time you go searching for these, you nearly get your ass recycled!”

“But I  _ haven’t! _ At least… not yet-”

“Can you two shut up?” Chimed another robot.  _ “For two seconds?” _

“Come on, I’m sure SK-P hasn’t used up  _ THAT _ many cartridges.” Said a fourth robot, entering the room as he spoke those words.

“Yeah, not  _ THAT _ many cartridges, SP-FY.  _ SUUUUUUURRRREEEEEE.” _

“But I didn’t!” SK-P retaliated.

“Okay then. Turn your pockets inside out.”

SK-P hesitated. "ZL-K..."

“Go on. Do it.”

SK-P turns his pockets inside out, spilling at least twenty dead blaster batteries onto the floor. Everyone in the room sighs in unison.

“Did you at least get any batteries for the main city power?” SP-FY asked, clearly still trying to focus on the positives of the situation.

“Yeah!” SK-P exclaimed, grabbing a small cube-shaped structure off of the table next to him. “Here!”

For a solid five seconds, everyone in the room blankly stared at the small cube the light blue robot held.

_ “SK-P!” _

“Okay… okay everyone, let’s calm down, okay? Even if it’s not much power, it’s still power!” SP-FY chimed in, much to the frustration of ZL-K.

“Yeah. Like… an hour’s worth.” Replied a slightly pissed-off VR-B.

_ “I tried my best…” _

“Guys, let’s just bring this to the Source, okay? It might not be much, but it would still be a waste to throw it away.” The rest of the group sighed.

“Whatever, SP-FY.” ZL-K groaned. “Let’s go see FI-N.”

The group formed a line to leave the small room, since the only exit was a single thin staircase which snaked down the side of the building and onto another balcony. From there was another staircase, slightly less thin than the last, but not wide enough for the four of them to break single-file. Both staircases were rickety and creaked loudly as you made your way up and down them, having been haphazardly thrown together like most things in their makeshift city. As an SK model, SK-P didn’t have to worry about the stairs giving way beneath his feet, due to his smaller stature and lighter weight... but he still wondered how all four of them were able to stand on the same weak staircase at once without breaking it. Perhaps he had underestimated the builders of the city? The loud creaks of the steps beneath them begged to differ.

SK-P lived among a makeshift society known as the Scrap City, a hideaway and “paradise” for the Scraps; though calling it a “paradise,” in his opinion, was quite generous. It was made of any scrap metal that its citizens could get their hands on, thrown together without a moment taken to consider the structural stability of what was being built. The apartments piled high, stacked on top of each other, the only thing keeping them from falling was the loosely strung electrical cables that ran around the city, distributing the electricity from the Source to every robot who lived there.

For decades, that energy had kept the citizens of Scrap City alive. Now, as the population of the city continued to grow, that energy began to run dry.

The group reached the bottom of the stairs, the only thing left beneath their feet being the earth itself. The gravelly pebbles were plain gray and smooth from weathering and wear. SK-P lightly dug his foot into them, just to feel the lifeless flesh of the dead planet.

“Hurry up.” VR-B lazily shouted over his shoulder.

“Coming,” SK-P replied, gently smothering the small hole in the gravel with his heel before jogging forwards to rejoin the others.

The four slowly paraded through the makeshift city, SK-P occasionally stopping to look at his surroundings. It was going to take ages to get to the Source anyways, what difference would it make?

The rickety buildings loomed high over his head, staring down at him and looking as if they could collapse any moment, crushing him into a mess of wires and bolts. Surprisingly, it was quite a colorful city; the cargo crates and scrap metal it was built with were often painted with vibrant hues of red, yellow, teal, and orange. In some cases, he would find shades of purple or green. Since they were so rare to come by, he kept an eye out for those colors as he strode through the city which could barely stand upright.

Beyond the fragile apartments was an empty sky of clouds, even grayer than the gravel he walked on. It cast a dark and hopeless shadow over the world, cloaking everything in a wave of darkness and haze. It looked as if it could rain at any moment, which was completely true.

Based on how bright it was, it was probably about six o’clock in the afternoon.

Suddenly, he noticed something, right on the edge of his peripheral vision. One of the colors he has been searching for;  _ green. _

But it wasn’t just green. There was red too, and it was  _ bright. _ An intense, vivid red... such a burning scarlet shade that it made the dull paint on a nearby reused cargo crate look brown. He quietly broke away from the group, letting their hushed chatter fade out of his earshot as he approached the strange object.

A few other green clumps surrounded it. Emerging from the gravelly earth, they were strangely shaped, some consisting of patches of green strands. Others consisted of long, flat, green structures that burst out of the ground from a single point. Upon closer inspection, a few of the green clumps appeared to have small spikes. All nearly glowed with a brilliant emerald hue.

The SK model turned his attention back to the red; it was distinctly different than the green clumps. Kneeling down, he reached out and pinched one of the red shapes between his pointer and thumb, finding it to be surprisingly fragile. If he had grasped it just slightly tighter, he probably would have torn it.

The mysterious red object grew off of a long green straw which, despite being flexible, managed to stay upright without a problem. The red part itself was made up of several flat structures which, unlike the green ones, were wide and circular instead of long and pointy. At the center, the red color became a deep black.

SK-P sat there for a minute, studying it. It was so undeniably vibrant, a flame of color in a reality which faded further into numb gray tones with each passing second. 

_ For a moment, it felt like nothing in the world existed but him, the strange red object, and the ground that lay firmly beneath them both. _

_ “SK-P!”  _ Called a familiar voice. SK-P suddenly snapped out of his trance and whirled around to see the group staring at him angrily.  _ “How much longer do you want this to take?” _

_ “Coming!”  _ Replied the blue robot, immediately rising to his feet and briskly jogging towards the others. After just a few steps, he looked back at the red object. It was too beautiful for him to leave behind.

SK-P carefully plucked the red object out of the ground, root and all. Tucking it into his back pocket, he raced off to join the other three.

By then, they had nearly reached the Source. After rounding a few more corners, SK-P was once again face-to-face with the massive structure which powered the entirety of the city;  _ The Source. _

The Source was a massive cube structure, glowing vibrantly with neon oranges and cyans. It sat on a pedestal made of the sturdiest scrap metal the builders could find, much shinier and prettier than most of the rusted steels used to construct the city. Hundreds of thick black cables burst out from the top of the structure, dispersing in every direction and running all the way across Scrap City. It was an oddly breathtaking sight, but within it was much more impressive; this massive cube held enough power for an entire civilization.

Upon the shiny metal pedestal sat two other robots. One wore a blue pleated skirt and cropped jacket, while the other’s face was half covered by a green scarf. 

The scarf was meant to cover the right side of the robot’s face, which had been partially shattered in an accident many years prior. However, most of the smashed glass was still visible, since covering any more of his face would also cover his cameras.

The one in the pleated skirt stood up and hopped off the pedestal, smiling brightly as he approached the others. “Hey guys!” SK-P quickly hid the small battery cube behind his back, in hopes that FI-N wouldn’t realize just how little he had brought back from his last mission. Despite this, he knew it was in vain; FI-N would find out sooner or later, and SK-P knew he would  _ not _ be happy.

“Hey FI-N!” Replied SK-P, mirroring the smile and joyful tone.

“Hiya SK!” He paused, still smiling. “Did you pick up any spare batteries on your last mission?”

SK-P froze.  _ “Uh… about that-” _

“He got about an hour’s worth. At best.” ZL-K chimed in.

“It was absolutely pathetic.” Added VR-B. SK-P watched as FI-N’s smile gradually melted into a death stare.

SK-P quickly looked away from FI-N, but he didn’t need to see his face to feel the intensity of his enraged glare. A deathly silence surrounded them.

After a few moments, FI-N spoke again.

“Well then, might as well hand it over.” SK-P revealed the small battery cube which he had been hiding, allowing FI-N to closely study it before snatching it out of his hands and gracefully turning on his heel to bring the battery to the Source.

As SK-P looked gazed upwards to study the Source once again, he noticed that the robot in the green scarf hadn’t moved an inch. His stare was different from FI-N’s; his expression did not express anger, nor any other emotion. His mouth was hidden and his intentions were unreadable. In a way, it was even scarier than FI-N’s stare.

_ “Hi MG-A…” _ SK-P almost whispered. No response.

While SK-P had been attempting conversation with MG-A (and failing miserably), FI-N had been digging through a box of different types of power cords to find one that fit into the small battery’s port. Finally, after some searching, he found one that fit. Carefully, FI-N plugged the thin cord into the battery…  _ and then into the Source. _

Immediately, the Source lit up on every side, with dozens of screens displaying hundreds of dials, sliders, and graphs; a neon lightshow of data that SK-P couldn’t even begin to understand. Hues of vibrant magenta, lime, cyan, and orange radiated from the massive cube’s surface. On the front face was the main screen, displaying the most important statistic of all.

_ The remaining power: 10%. _

All six of the robots stared up at the gargantuan power storage unit.

“Jeez…” SP-FY muttered under his breath. “I knew it was gonna be bad… but not  _ this _ bad…”

“How much longer is this going to last us?” Said ZL-K. He was clearly distraught, but still did his best to remain calm.

FI-N turned towards the others, his expression no longer one of anger, but of sadness and worry.  _ “Two weeks… if we’re lucky.” _

SK-P, feeling a sudden pang of guilt, decided to chime in; “I… I promise I’ll get more on my next mission!”

FI-N almost leapt at SK-P, scaring the living daylights out of him. “THAT’S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!”

SK-P slowly inched backwards, eyes wide with fear. “S-sorry…”

FI-N paused, taking a moment to assess the situation. “Things can’t keep going on like this. If they do, we’re all going to run out of power and  _ starve.” _

“I know I can find more next time, I promise-”

_ “NO! _ I’m tired of that bullshit. You and I both know that’s not true.” He retreated slightly. When he spoke again, he was no longer shouting. “Next time, I’m going with you.”

_ “WHAT?” _ The entire group exclaimed in unison.

“B-but FI-N… you’re the guardian of the Source. If you don’t come back, what in the world are we going to do?” ZL-K asked, clearly concerned. FI-N shifted his gaze over to him before speaking again.

“MG-A is my apprentice. He knows how to operate this thing. If I don’t come back, he’ll take my place.” Taking another pause, he gently glanced up at the infinite blanket of gray above their heads.  _ “And besides, you need to be prepared… in the case that I don’t survive the next Reaping.” _

A deafening silence filled the air.

“FI-N…” SP-FY whispered. FI-N looked down from the sky upon hearing his name.

“You know it’s true. You all do. One of these days, one of those Scrap Hunters is just going to kill me. We all have the same fate ahead of us, all we can do is prolong it.”

_ “S-surely that’s not  _ all _ we can do, right?” _ SK-P spoke softly, the despair he felt from being reminded of his eventual fate seeping into his voice. FI-N didn’t reply, but his silence said everything.

FI-N whirled around, approaching SK-P once again. “Reload your guns. Pack as many spare battery packs as you think you’ll need. Then pack even more because we all know you’re going to use too many. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes.”

“W-what? We’re going  _ now? _ But I just got back!”

FI-N dramatically pulled the laser rifle off his back, shoving a fresh battery cartridge into the bottom until it clicked into place. “Yeah, you did. Now hurry up, you’ve got fourteen minutes left.”

SK-P turned on his heel and sprinted back to his makeshift apartment.

. . .

God, he had forgotten just how good FI-N was good at parkour.

Leaping off of buildings and gracefully gliding through the air, FI-N danced across the rooftops of the rusty apartments that made up their home. His pleated skirt waved through the wind, a long ponytail of red wires trailing behind him. Unlike the wires on ZL-K’s head, FI-N’s were neatly cut and styled, clearly having been treated with uttermost care.

SK-P desperately tried to keep up with FI-N as he raced towards the edge of Scrap City, barely making each jump while FI-N did a flip midair and landed on the building in front of him with meters to spare. When he inevitably came to a gap too big to leap, he pulled out his rifle, hooked it on a power cable that spanned the gap, and slid down it like a zipline. SK-P, on the other hand, awkwardly grabbed the cable in his fist, having nearly missed it completely.

After several more minutes of leaping across buildings, they reached what they had been racing towards. FI-N had gracefully landed on the top of a fairly low balcony roof, only about two stories off of the ground. SK-P, on the other hand, had a rougher landing, rolling and bouncing across the roof after he first face-planted onto it. If FI-N hadn’t grabbed him, he would have rolled right off the other side of the balcony. 

SK-P really wished that the builders of Scrap City had taken the time to add railings.

Before them was a gargantuan concrete wall, at least seventy-five feet tall and two feet thick. Along the top ran a rusty coil of barbed wire. It was supposed to be electric, but hadn’t been for years, due to the metal’s gradual oxidation. At a few points along the wall were rusty ladders, haphazardly drilled into the old, slowly cracking concrete.

The wall was practically ancient, it had been there since the city had first been built. Not the Scrap City,  _ The City. _

Beyond the wall were skyscrapers, hundreds of times taller than the tallest buildings in Scrap City. Some of the buildings were so tall, they reached above the gray cloak shadowing the world, leaving the very tips completely invisible. Everything glowed a haunting neon, from windows to monorail tracks to gigantic holographic signs. It was easier to see now that the sun had quietly slipped past the horizon, leaving the sky as an abysmal void of darkness.

Looking up at it was almost terrifying; it made SK-P feel as if he was upside down, falling rapidly into the emptiness, unable to save himself from being swallowed up in its jaws. He quickly looked back down, trying his best to ignore the infinity above him.

_ They had reached the City of Reverie. _

“Come on,” FI-N said, before hopping off the balcony and carefully landing on the gravel below. SK-P turned around, taking one last look at Scrap City before following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RGVhciBEaWFyeSwgSSBkb24ndCB0aGluayB3ZSdyZSBnb2luZyB0byBsYXN0IG11Y2ggbG9uZ2VyLg==


End file.
